The First Summer
by BreeBlossom
Summary: The story revolves around Tiffany Palírroia and her two friends. Her first summer at Camp Half-Blood turns out to be her first quest. The trio journeys to Corinth in search of the old king, Sisyphus, who escaped Tartarus, again. The team performs the impossible all to fulfill a prophecy, but will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was that morning that we saw at the boat, far on the horizon. Nobody was expecting it because we have never seen a boat at Olympus Academy, except for student activities. But this was a real boat! This new experience was a huge deal among students at OA. Olympus Academy is a school for demigods, grades sixth through all of high school. And then we have an OC, Olympus College not too far away. The campus is hidden from view unless you are invited or a demigod like me. My name is Tiffany Palírroia and I am the daughter of Poseidon.  
Right now I'm watching from the top of the hill that leads down to the ocean. The boat only emerged from behind one of the islands it had disappeared behind awhile after some students spotted it.  
We have no way of telling if it was dangerous, but the students here got the idea it was not. Although the teachers decided to be cautious and were trying to get us inside. That failed once it got closer, once curiosity got the better of us.  
I blinked out of the flashback as I tried to comprehend what Destiny was telling me. Destiny Navy came from a place called Camp Half-Blood among three chosen demigods on the boat from my flashback. It came at the beginning of the year. Now it is the end of the year with two days left. Destiny has been my best friend since she got here in sixth grade. I felt like outsider with no friends before she came, but now, surprisingly, were the most popular girls in sixth grade.  
"Hello? Earth to Tiffany!" she said as she jolted me out of my thoughts, "Did you even listen to anything I just said?"  
"Uh, sorry?" I said.  
"Tiffany! I want you to come to Camp Half-Blood," she said. Camp Half-Blood is the summer camp I have heard all about the whole year. A camp special for demigods similar OA, with cabins, activities, fighting classes, a strawberry field, the Big House where Chiron and Dionysus, the camp directors are, and the woods full of monsters. She told me about monsters, too, now I know why we are taught to fight, they seem terrifying!  
"I'm in," I said almost immediately. I really wanted to go there, Destiny only mentioned one catch. There are not supposed to be children of the Big Three, the three godly rulers, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, and the fact that I was one might cause trouble. But I did not care, I just wanted to go there and everything else seemed fine. I would be able to go to the Academy for the school years, and Camp Half-Blood is in New York, not too far from the OI, Olympus Islands, in the Atlantic, in case there was an emergency at one place.  
"Ok good, I never doubted you would come, it's just that I'm going to ask the principle to give permission to _all_ the students here to go to camp."  
"Whoa. That's either already done or impossible, the principle here makes a decision and that's it, _done_."  
"And I'm afraid that he's already made the, _no_, decision."  
"Worth a try, right? And he won't stop me from going. It's not like I stay here over the summer. Nobody does, maybe it's not his decision; the decision could be the students'."  
"That's what I'm hoping for."  
When we got to the principal's office we explained our question. He said that he had thought about it already and he was going to make an announcement on the last day of school. The second we left we looked at each other, expressions blank, then screamed and jumped in excitement. Then a teacher walked by and shushed us and we went to the girls' dorm and spread the news.  
"They said yes?", "I can't wait!", "Really?" and "I _need_ to go!" were the majority of what we heard while telling everyone. Then we saw Madison Call, daughter of Pheme, goddess of gossip. When she heard it, she asked if the boys' dorm knew. Right when we said no, she ran out the door to tell. She _could not_ help but spread the news, gossip or not, it was her specialty.  
After all the excitement that Thursday, the two went to bed early.

* * *

Tiffany woke late that morning, rushing to the bathroom to get ready. She brushed her long, curly brown hair, washed her pale face, brushed her teeth, and applied makeup on her lips and around her green eyes. After she dressed in an aqua lace dress and white flats she rushed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

She sat at her usual table to find Destiny and all their friends already there. Destiny looked as beautiful as always being related to Aphrodite. Her black flats, dark skinny jeans, and pink V-neck matched her straight, long, blond hair, and brown eyes perfectly.

The day went by in a flash. After breakfast I had some of my required classes, then after lunch I had the rest. This is because it is a white day. On my White Days I have all of the required classes and on Gold Days I have all of my electives. The days cycle one after another and since today is a White Day, the first day of the school year will be a Gold Day no matter what my schedule is.

At the end of my last class the announcement came.

"I am delighted to announce that all students are to be given the choice of departing to Camp Half-Blood. But before you sign up for the boat we rented please get permission, we will ask you to sign and confirm that you have parent or guardian permission. Your captains will be the three students that journeyed on the boat from Camp Half-Blood, Destiny Navy, sixth grade, Anthony Ash, freshman, Xavier Rest, sophomore, and one student that did not travel on that boat, Poseidon's daughter, Tiffany Palírroia, sixth grade. The OC boat will be traveling behind your boat, for advanced notice. Thank you, and have a nice summer," and then he hung up. It was not planned, but everyone started cheering with excitement, until the bell rung and everyone rushed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that day after tons of parent permission phone calls and late packing,  
the boat was finally ready to load. The boat was named_ the Pearl_, and it was huge. It looked like a cruise ship but a lot  
smaller, so not the hugest but still huge. Right now the principal was giving  
us a tour of the ship before we load the passengers and their belongings.  
Principal Henry showed us the dining hall, recreation  
room, lounge, dorms, and the captains' quarters. They had been expanded into  
three rooms after he rented the ship. He had later decided it would be a  
benefit for me to be a captain, but the ship's company would not expand it  
more. This was no problem as Destiny and I were more than willing to share.  
I stepped into my room and immediately noticed how big  
it was. It had a lounge area with a mini fridge, high table with seats, TV, and  
couch, with two doors leading off to two bedrooms. Inside each was a queen bed,  
dresser and its own bathroom. The ship's quarters were much bigger than any  
other I had seen, this surprised me because I had been on a great deal of nice  
boats.  
Once the tour was over the five headed back on deck  
and saw a pool, chairs and a snack bar that I hadn't noticed because I had come  
in the opposite way. Soon enough_, the  
Pearl_ was loaded and off the dock. For a long moment I stayed at the  
railing watching the first island that holds our school pass. I remembered the  
day when Destiny, Claire, and I toured the islands. We had gotten lost so many  
times!  
As we passed the college campus island I remembered  
when we met some of the students there.  
And when we passed the Godly Plaza high up in the air,  
I remembered flying up there with Destiny and her boyfriend, Brendan, and  
discovering that demigods _and _immortals  
went there. Brendan Hash is Dionysus, the wine god's son. He has blonde hair  
and purplish brown eyes. He is probably one of the hottest guys in school, but  
he was Destiny's _boyfriend_, not mine.  
Then we passed the Living Island, an island full of  
the homes of those whose parents want to be close to them, homes bought by  
students and apartments for students or parents and teachers who don't live in  
the teacher's dorm.  
After that there was a stretch of water until we  
rounded around a very small island followed by another one. The first was  
called Daze and the second was called Drift. They were like a camping  
assignment for eighth graders. You are assigned to live on Daze or Drift for  
four days and you can pretty much do whatever. But Daze is a team and so is  
Drift. You can ally with one of the other team's members, or you can go and  
steal their supplies. But in the end, the team that is most successful gets an  
immediate and unchanging A. The other team gets assessed on teamwork and other  
things to find their grade.  
And after that, I had no idea what came next. I had  
never been in the waters outside the OI. Other than when I came here, but I  
flew on a plane.  
All I saw was open water and soon I couldn't even see  
the OI. I didn't feel nervous, I only felt good, and that is the water does to  
me. I remembered what the counselor, or oracle, said to me. She said I would  
find a special power one day, a day I didn't expect it. I had a feeling this  
was the day. I remembered Destiny telling me about Percy. The most famous kid  
at camp. He was my brother now to think of it. She said he had powers over the  
water_. Maybe I had them too.  
_ Now is the perfect time. Open water, nothing in  
sight. I just _had_ to test them out.  
It's just water. If I mess up, at least I won't destroy anything, right?  
Perfectly safe. I start concentrating on the water behind the boat. Nothing  
happened. But soon I started feeling something. In the pit of my stomach, I  
felt a squeeze. But as fast as it came, it was gone. And I tried again and  
again but nothing happened. I tried and tried without concentrating because I  
was too frustrated but I didn't care. Soon, the dinner bell rang and I was  
forced to give up.  
As I made my way down to the dining hall, Destiny  
caught up with me.  
"Tiffany! I was looking all over for you!"  
"Really? I was on the deck."  
"Well maybe I didn't look too hard."  
"Okay? But what's up?" I say as I start  
heading down the hall.  
"Nope. We go this way," She said as she  
pulled my down a corridor beside a set of bathrooms.  
"I did not see this on the brochure," I  
joked.  
"No way. Really?" She said sarcastically.  
"But seriously, where are we going?"  
"To the meeting room. It's _the_ coolest place ever. We only figured out about it a little while  
ago. The principle forgot to show us it."  
My breath was taken away right when I stepped in the  
door. It was the nicest place I had ever seen. The room was huge! It had white  
marble floors with streaks of different colors, all polished and glassy. The  
walls were hidden from bookshelves. The ceiling was dome shaped and had tons of  
different colors all swirling to the very top. Right in the middle of the dome,  
a golden chandelier hung and was swaying to the rhythm of the ocean. In each  
corner, there was a pedestal with a little sculpture of what looked like what a  
fully visible sea breeze would look like. Each of the sculptures were  
different, and there were so many of them! The room was shaped with so many  
sides it seemed like a circle, yet no sides were round. Only then did I notice  
the little golden table in the middle, seating of eight. The two head chairs  
were taken by Anthony and Xavier.  
The first thing out of my mouth was, "Are you  
sure this is a meeting room?"  
"Nope. It's a library, but we're using it as a  
meeting room."  
"Oh," was all I could get out, I was still  
stunned as I sat down beside Xavier. Destiny took the seat beside me in  
the middle.  
"We've been waiting to discuss this matter with  
you, Tiffany," said Anthony.  
"What's this about?"  
"Camp Half-Blood," Destiny explained.  
"Tiffany, we can't get an Iris message  
through," Xavier stated.  
"So? You probably lost signal."  
"Gods don't lose signal."  
"What does this have to do with anything?"  
"Tiffany, the gods created the OA, and they  
created our camp. Why would they create these two places so far away? Why did  
they never make us meet?" Destiny worried.  
"They did bring us together. You said they sent  
you the quest to come here."  
"What if it's not enough?" Anthony cut in,  
"A lot people here hate me. Most because of my personality and being the son of  
Nemesis. But some of them hate me because I'm not from here. The campers are going  
to be weird too. Especially around the students that hate them. It might even  
cause a fight. And might even cause a _war_."  
"The gods have been keeping us apart. I know  
it," Xavier said.  
"But they took a chance with that quest. _Our_ chance. They're willing to try. So  
should we. Maybe they were trying to keep a war away. But now something has _changed_. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe  
we_ are_ doomed. But everyone, _everyone_, on this boat is willing to  
try. So am I. Let's _take our chance_."  
With that said, everyone was silent.  
"Then it's settled. We'll go to Camp Half-Blood  
cautious but without fear. We will take _our_  
chance and let _them_ have the  
choice," Xavier finalized.


End file.
